The regeneration of the connective tissue attachment is a major goal of clinical periodontal therapy. The current enthusiasm for the study of the biological response modifiers as potential agents useful in periodontal (wound healing) regeneration techniques is based on the conviction that they are mitogens and, in some instances, extremely potent chemotactic agents. The angiogenic polypeptide growth factors (basic FGF or ECGF) have been shown to influence periodontal ligament cell movement and proliferation on conditioned dentin surfaces. To date, there are no investigations of endothelial cell movement and proliferation in the periodontal wound. Using our newly developed assay system (AFSCM I and II), we propose to investigate human endothelial cell migration and proliferation on biologically conditioned dentin surfaces. Additionally, we plan to investigate which biological response modifiers signal endothelial cells to move through basement membrane to initiate capillary development. We hypothesize that increased (both degree and rate) angiogenesis of the periodontal wound will result in an increased corrective tissue-hard tissue union.